Indianna B'Sayle and the Raiders of the lost snark
by INFJgamer
Summary: While Ryder is on Honeymoon Peebee decides to go off and have an adventure of her own, dragging along Lexi and Ellis whether they like it or not. Part two of the End Game saga.


**Calling Doctor Jones**

The Tempest flew away from Aya heading for the Nexus. In the absence of the Pathfinder and the science officer, the crew of the Tempest had a fortnight of shore leave ahead of them. Vetra had kindly organised another movie night, grexen, popcorn and alcohol had been procured along with a collection of old vids. Everyone piled into the pathfinder's quarters still dressed in their wedding attire, armed with their drinks and snacks of choice. Vetra proposed a toast to the newly weds "To Ryder and Suvi, may we not fuck up everything in their absence."

Scott was still on board, and as the guest he was given the honour of choosing which vids they'd be watching. He chose a trilogy of old Earth films know as the Indiana Jones movies. Scott remembered that his father had enjoyed those films as a child. While the images and effects were incredibly dated, the stories were still very good. Peebee sat cross legged on the floor, wide eyed with wonder.

As the credits rolled for the third film Drack snored contentedly. Everyone decided to leave him sleeping on the couch.

Lexi and Ellis headed off to the bridge. Now that the wedding was over and they were on leave, the two hoped they'd get to spend some quality time together, starting right now. Lexi grabbed the lapels of Ellis suit jacket and pushed them against the wall just outside the armoury before moving in for a kiss. While they'd been together for a while, they yet to make much progression in the physical side of their relationship. Initially they'd wanted to take things slowly, saving sex for once they were sure that this wasn't some minor infatuation. They spent hours lost in hugs, kisses and conversation. They'd traded life stories, hopes and dreams. Lexi's med school indiscretions had been exchanged for Ellis's stories of their downtime on Omega. It had cemented a strong foundation that was ready to be build upon. Just outside Peebee clambered up that ladder humming the theme tune to Indiana Jones as she went. She burst onto the bridge loudly bellowing "Guys? Can you unzip me, I'm stuck in my dress?"

Lexi sighed "Hold still, I've got it."

"Thanks. How did I get confetti in my bra?" Peebee chatted away.

There was clunking and clanging coming from her room. Lexi wandered back into the armoury as a loud bang resonated from the young Asari's quarters. She lay down next to Ellis facing them. Ellis had heard a rumour that Asari crests were pleasurably sensitive. An additional erogenous for want of a better description. While it was true that the crest was an erogenous zone, it was only true for mature Asari. For an Asari under seven hundred, it had a rather different effect. Ellis gently ran their hand over the top of Lexi's crest, fingers tenderly tracing contours. In less than a minute Lexi was sound asleep. Ellis gave a frustrated huff before closing their eyes and trying to get some sleep too.

The couple were rudely awakened by SAM "Doctor T'Perro your medical skills are needed in the cargo bay."

Lexi, still wearing her dress whites bolted off to the cargo bay with Ellis in pursuit. Peebee stood clutching her bleeding face. Lexi noted a bloodied makeshift bullwhip on the floor "Peebee, what been doing?"

The younger Asari blushed and answered honestly "I was channeling my inner Indiana Jones. I made myself a whip and was trying to hit the targets over there. I got a little carried away and caught myself in the face."

Lexi started to clean her wound with the med kit Ellis had retrieved. "Find a way to channel your inner Indy without this. I'm confiscating it."

Peebee pouted, though more for effect than genuine protest, the bullwhip's bite had put Peebee off of any further attempts. Maybe she could just get the hat instead?

Lexi led Peebee into the med bay to finish closing her wound. While Ellis fetched tea and coffee. Peebee was thankful for the caffeine "So guys, I've had an idea. The Angara have numerous relics dotted around Heleus that need to be found and returned to their museums. Thought we could team up and check out Havarl. It'd be good to give the Angara back some of their history."

"Noble sentiments, but how exactly do Ellis and I fit into all of this?" Pondered Lexi.

Peebee grinned "You never know when an intrepid adventurer might need the skill of a talented doctor or a seasoned ultrabiotic mercenary."

Lexi rolled her eyes "Honestly?"

Peebee shifted awkwardly on the bed "Okay, okay. As a student of the Angaran University, you can access all of the sites that I want to visit. I want Ellis to come along because you're less cranky when they're around. On a serious note I'll share any rewards equally between us."

Ellis had recently been allocated accommodation on Elaaden not far from Ryder and Suvi's apartment. It had come with a bed, basic storage and a fully functional kitchen. Everything else needed to be bought and this seemed like a perfect opportunity to earn some credits. "I'm sure I'm gonna regret this, but count me in."

Lexi sighed "Fine. It might give me some inspiration for the essay I'm writing at the moment on early Angaran medicine."

Peebee smiled "Great! There's a shuttlecraft heading to Havarl in three hours. Get packing."

She sprang off of the bed and started to head out of the med bay, only to be stopped by Ellis "Hold up. If we're doing this, then we're doing it properly. Lex pack us some medical supplies then meet me at the armour store on the Nexus. We need you properly kitted out for this. Peebee get your things, then speak to Vetra about getting some camping gear. We'll want tents, rations, the usual. I'll sort out guns, ammo and ordnance. I'll meet you at the shuttlecraft in two and a half hours for a final kit check."

"Ugh! Fine." Grumbled Peebee skulking off to her quarters.

Lexi felt awkward and cumbersome in the Initiative armour "Is this completely necessary?"

"We don't know what we might encounter. Roekaar, Remnant bots or grumpy indigenous animals. Look Lex at the risk of sounding like a soppy bugger, if anything happened to you, I'd never forgive myself." Ellis blushed a little saying the last part.

Lexi could see the sincerity in their eyes "Okay, I'll wear it."

Ellis was about to reward her with a kiss when Peebee appeared. "Looking good Lexi. Ready for a kit check Ellis."

She unceremoniously dumped the bags and manifest at their feet. Ellis double checked the items against the list "Okay, we're good to go."

They grabbed the gear and boarded the shuttlecraft that would take they to Havarl. Peebee spent the journey catching up on some sleep, while Lexi and Ellis familiarised themselves with the mission. They were looking for an artifact last seen in the chasm on Havarl. It was an ancient bowl used for preparing medicines, similar to a mortar bowl. It was made from stone and hand carved with images of the medicinal herbs that could be used. Lexi had to admit, the idea of getting her hands on a medical artifact was exciting. The relic would lend itself perfectly to her essay. There was just the small matter of finding it.

The shuttle touched down to the planet's surface and Lexi woke Peebee with a gentle prod. The young Asari went from dead to the world to wide awake in seconds. She bounded out of the craft almost knocking over the Initiative trader. "Whoa! Steady there."

"Sorry my bad." Apologized Peebee turning to face the trader.

It was then that she saw it. Sat upon the head of the Texan trader was the most amazing hat. It wasn't quite the same Indy's but it would do in a pinch. "How much for the hat?"

"I'm sorry but this ain't for sale." She replied

"Oh come on there must be something that would make you part with it?" Pleaded Peebee

The trader thought for a moment "Well, now that you mention it. We've got a pretty bad Adhi problem around here. One of the damn things nearly chewed my arm off last week. You clear them out and you can have my hat. Deal?"

"Deal." Answered Peebee

Lexi offered to examine the traders arm while the two went off on an Adhi hunt. She took down the dressing and treated the wounds with a topical gel that accelerated healing while minimising scarring. She jumped as the first shot rang out. For the next few minutes there was a cacophony of gunfire as Ellis and Peebee laid waste to the pack of beasts. The frequency of firing reduced until there was silence. Lexi worried as to what the silence signified, defeat for the Adhi or something else "SAM are Peebee and Ellis okay?"

"The two are uninjured and making their way to this location." SAM replied.

Both trader and doctor heaved a collective sigh of relief as Peebee and Ellis came into view unscathed dragging a large amount of dead Adhi behind them. "We couldn't bring them all back, but you get the idea." puffed Peebee.

The trader surveyed the pile of dead Adhi "You've done us a real favour taking care of them. We'll be able to move supplies safely around Havarl now. A deal's a deal."

She removed her hat and handed it to Peebee. The young Asari placed on her head and realised there was a slight problem; her crest. "Stupid, inflexible, sticky up…"

"We'll fasten a strap to it. That might help." Offered Lexi kindly.

"I suppose so." Sighed Peebee.

Truth be told, she felt a little disheartened. Her homemade bullwhip had been a disaster and now her crest meant she couldn't wear a hat. She wasn't doing a particularly good job of channeling Doctor Jones. Sensing her sadness, Lexi gave her arm a gentle squeeze "Come on Indiana B'Sayle let's go get that relic."

Lexi changed into her armour, while Ellis switched out of their black fatigues and loose fit t-shirt in favour of grey Hyperguardian armour. Once everyone was ready, Peebee lead them off in the direction of the chasm. She took point with Lexi following behind her. Ellis followed behind ensuring nothing snuck up on them. The journey to the chasm itself was uneventful, though Ellis noted some recent tracks made by a huge fiend.

The descended into the chasm silently using their biotics. As they reached the bottom a selection of Remnant bots made their way towards them. Lexi picked off the creepers with her pistol, while Peebee opted for an assault rifle to take on the larger bots. Ellis took on the observers with their trusty piranha shotgun.

The sound of weapons fire reverberated of the huge walls of the chasm making Lexi's ears ring. She made a mental note to check everyone's hearing when they got back to the Tempest. Once the last of the Remnant had been dispatched Peebee used her omnitool to scan for the secret opening that would lead to the relic. The device pinged as it detected a minute draft coming from a piece of the wall. She hacked back overgrown foliage with her omniblade to expose the entrance.

Peebee consulted her datapad, translating the text etched into the wall. It was an old Angaran nursery rhyme, but the verses were written in the wrong sequence. Peebee pressed the sentences in the right order and portion of wall opened up. Peebee drew her pistol and headed in with Lexi and Ellis following behind.

Right in front of them was a pedestal with the ancient mortal bowl sat on top of it. It all seemed a little too easy. Peebee scanned the room with her omnitool. It picked up a host of pressure traps throughout the small room. If Peebee took so much as one step forwards, razor sharp spikes would drop from the ceiling. Peebee cussed herself for not persevering with the bullwhip. If she had it now, she could snag the bowl for its stand without setting foot into the room. Then it dawned of her, she had biotics. In one slow and graceful movement, the bowl lifted and bought it towards her. As she held it in her hands, she felt a rumbling sensation coming from beneath her feet. Quickly she stashed the relic into a protective bag and grabbed her assault rifle.

A Remnant Architect burst from the ground and bore down on the group. Ellis generated a biotic shield around them causing the Architect's energy blast to ricochet straight back at it doing massive damage. The group opened fire. Lexi took pot shots at whatever she could hit while Peebee and Ellis systematically took out each of the Architect's legs. Finally the three converged their fire on the Architect's head disabling it. Peebee used her omnitool to reprogram the Architect to remain dormant until she could collect it at a later date.

Triumphant Peebee led her group out of the chasm and set up camp. The light was beginning to fail and her stomach was growling. The group wolfed down their rations while taking turns to admire their quarry. Lexi took detailed scans in between mouthfuls of her protein bar, scribbling notes for her essay all the while.

Peebee yawned, fatigue had finally overpowered her sense of excitement. She said goodnight and crawled off to her tent clutching the relic. Lexi smiled "We should probably turn in too."

"Honestly I'm not that tired." Replied Ellis

Lexi raised an eyebrow communicating that she had no intention of sleeping just yet. They sprang to their feet and headed for the tent. There was a cracking of twigs as something moved through the undergrowth towards the camp. Ellis heard it and in one fluid motion drew their shotgun and positioned themselves in front of Lexi "We've got company! Something big by the sound of it!"

On cue a huge fiend charged towards their tent smashing it to pieces. It turned ready to charge at them. Ellis made a biotic shield and opened fire on the fiend. The gunfire drew Peebee from her tent with pistols at the ready, she depressed the triggers sending a spray of bullets at the beast. Ellis managed to shoot it between the eyes, stopping it dead.

Lexi surveyed the damage as Ellis swept the camp perimeter. The tent was a write of along with the assault rifles and her pistol. Luckily the pack containing their camp beds and food was unscathed. "Looks like we're all sleeping in your tent tonight Peebee."

Ellis shook their head "You two can get some rest, but I'm going to keep watch. I'll sleep on the shuttle back to Aya."

The following morning the group made their way to the shuttlecraft pick up point. Peebee noticed a small weapons stall had cropped up while they'd been searching for the relic. She wandered over to see if she could find suitable replacements for the guns that had been destroyed by the fiend. The trader, a young woman appeared to be tinkering with something on a work bench. Peebee called out to get her attention "Hey there, you wanna show me your wares?"

The woman span around looking a little flustered "Um sorry. Hi."

There was a pause as Peebee's green eyes locked into the icy grey ones that looked back at her. For a brief and glorious moment Pelessaria B'Sayle was silent.

"Am I asleep and dreaming or did she just go quiet?" Whispered Ellis

No sooner had Ellis spoken than Peebee's mouth fired up again. "I need a pistol and two assault rifles. My friend would like a Falcon if you've got one, but I'm open to suggestions."

The brunette turned and produced a Falcon from one of the crates and placed on the counter. She ducked down and rummaged around in a crate that was out of view. When she surfaced she was holding a X5 ghost "I think y'might like this."

The woman demonstrated that each rifle was empty before handing it over to Peebee to examine. Ellis nodded with approval having checked over the Falcon sleepily muttering "We'll take it, along with a Carnifex if you've got one please."

The woman handed them the pistol and Ellis gave it a once over. "You're quite the gunsmith. These are good modifications, recoil from this is gonna be nonexistent."

The trader and Ellis launched into an in depth conversation about the mods and augmentations she'd used to craft each weapon. They held the X5 ghost testing the weight, balance and feel of the rifle "She's a beaut."

"Yeah she is." Added Peebee not actually looking at the gun.

Peebee's omnitool chirped, letting her know the shuttle would be arriving in five minutes. Peebee tapped the tool to transfer payment to the trader for the weapons. "I don't suppose I get to know the name of the woman who just bled me dry?"

"One, they're quality weapons, nothing this good comes cheap. And two, only if I can get yours." Replied the woman, the faintest blush touching her cheeks.

Peebee purred "I'm Peebee, which makes you?"

"Kate." She stuttered.

Peebee smiled "Well Kate it's been fun. Expensive, but fun."

She shot the young woman a wink and a grin that elicited a blush before heading off in the direction of the landing bay. Ellis spent the journey to Aya sleeping while Lexi worked on her essay. Peebee took the opportunity to read up on Angaran history and begin to plot the gang's next expedition. Once they arrived Peebee made a beeline for Avela, proudly handing over the relic. Avela wired Peebee her reward money and asked her if she'd mind helping out with a problem. There had been a break in at the museum and several artifacts had been taken. Avela asked if Peebee would keep a look out for anyone trading in Angaran artifacts and report back to her.

Peebee returned to the others and told them what had transpired. She wondered aloud "Okay if I was a theiving, black market artifact trader where would I do business?"

Ellis answered "Kadara."

 **Game on**

There was something about Kadara that made Lexi T'Perro feel uncomfortable. Elements of it reminded her of the brutality of life on Omega. The place felt like a primed grenade ready to blow at any second. As the group entered Tartarus the smell of booze, blood and sweat transported Lexi back to her childhood. Bittersweet memories of her parents consumed her. Flashes of her mother dancing, her father scooping her up and giving her shuttlecraft rides on his back. Warm feelings of belonging and contentment eddied through her. Then came the darker memories, her mother being afraid of being caught in the crossfire and her father battered and bloody. It was in those darker moments that she found her strong stomach, steady hands and the conviction to put them to good use. With their love, help and support she had become a doctor and left Omega. Sadly her parents had never managed to get away from that hellhole before it could claim their lives. She could vividly remember the day she was notified of their deaths. She'd been working in theatre all morning, they waited until her list had finished before dropping the bombshell. It felt like someone had punched her in the stomach while having her heart crushed in a vice. Even now, all these years later, the memory still bought a heaviness to her heart. She took a slow controlled breath and made her way to the bar. "Two beers and an Akantha please."

Kalinda was trying to recruit more workers from Kadara. It was a difficult job as most of the people she hired ended up dead, especially when she'd tangled with the Pathfinder. She scanned Tartarus looking for anyone with potential. Then she saw it. A merc scanning the bar, checking the exits, looking for threats. The armour was well worn but good quality. Their loadout featured almost every category of gun.

Their eyes locked with Kalinda's. There was something familiar about them. The dark brown curly hair tied in a ponytail, the hazel eyes, it couldn't be, but it was. Kalinda rose from her seat and made her way towards them. "I know you. You're that mercenary the Company used to send to Omega to do their dirty work. I could use someone like you in my outfit. I can pay you far more than whoever you're currently working for. How about it?"

Ellis glanced over towards Peebee and Lexi "Sorry, I'm not for hire. I'm with them."

Kalinda looked disappointed "Peebee is decidedly small time. I can give you far more opportunities. I'm open to an arrangement that caters to pleasure as well as business."

Ellis looked uncomfortable "I've got a girlfriend."

Kalinda assumed the the mercenary was talking about Peebee. She purred "Pity. Are you sure? I'm not the sort of person you want to turn down. How do you think your new friends, your girlfriend would react if they knew what you'd done. That you worked for the Company?"

Ellis sighed "I worked for the Company against my will, but they know all the sordid details. They even know I was ordered to kill the Pathfinder. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think we're done here."

Kalinda blocked their path "I bet she doesn't know what or who you did in your down time though, does she? Omega has one rule, just the one. Rumour has it you broke that rule a few times."

Ellis chuckled at the memory "Technically, I nevered fucked _with_ her. Look, what happens on Omega stays on Omega. Gossiping about who I may or may not have had sex with back there isn't going to get me to help you. Now if you're done trying to blackmail me, I'm pretty sure there's a cold beer somewhere with my name on it."

Kalinda wasn't accustomed to being told no. She disliked it intensely. She strutted over to table where Peebee sat determined to teach the mercenary a lesson. "Pelessaria what interesting company you keep these days. First the Pathfinder and now a Company mercenary. I believe it was the Company that tried to have Ryder killed."

"You wanna tell me something I don't know?" Replied Peebee curtly.

A malicious grin spread across Kalinda's face "Your mercenary used to be bed fellows with Aria T'Loak figuratively and literally."

Peebee's drink escaped from her mouth, spraying over Kalinda "That, I did not know."

Kalinda disgustedly wiped away Peebee's beer from her armour, only for a glass of Akantha to get thrown in her face. The liquor stung her eyes causing her to stagger backwards.

"That wasn't your secret to tell." Hissed Lexi

Kalinda didn't hear. Blinded by the sting of the alcohol she bumped into a Krogan, spilling his drink. The Krogan responded by giving her a vicious headbutt that left her sprawled on the floor, out for the count. Under normal circumstances, Peebee would've found it hilarious, but right now she was more concerned about Lexi. She took her arm and led her out of the bar. Ellis, seeing what had transpired tried to follow, but Peebee waved them off.

Lexi slumped down onto the steps "I could've handled that better."

Peebee spoke warmly "Really, I think throwing a drink in Kalinda's face is pretty normal response. It's not your fault she got headbutted by that Krogan, I think karma can take the credit for that. You seem more pissed than surprised about what she said."

Lexi sighed "I already knew. I've been in Ellis's head several times, it was impossible not to. I just didn't appreciate Kalinda broadcasting in a bid to try and hurt you."

Except it wasn't Peebee that was the one that had been hurt. A part of the young Asari wished that Ryder was here, she'd know what to say. But Ryder was on Aya with Suvi, hopefully having a wonderful time. She sat down next to Lexi and squeezed her shoulder. The two sat in companionable quiet on the steps until the peace was disturbed by the sound of footsteps and a dragging noise. Peebee looked up to see Ellis holding a Drell mercenary by the scruff of the neck in one hand and a stolen Angaran relic in the other "Tell them what you told me."

The merc frantically explained how he'd been hired to steal Angaran artifacts from the museum. His handler was in contact with a buyer who was prepared to pay a pretty penny for them. He'd deposited the rest of the loot at a designated drop off point near the sulfur lakes, but had wanted to keep the carved statue for himself as his eventual retirement fund. Peebee took the statue and placed it into a protective wrapping in her satchel. "When did you drop off the other artifacts?"

"A few minutes ago. I came straight here to celebrate. Then your associate spotted the relic and well you know the rest." Sighed the Drell.

"Give us the nav point and you can go. Come on you two, we're going on a steak out!" Enthused Peebee.

They exited the slums and quietly advanced towards the location Peebee as always took the lead. Her omnitool pinged as the distance between them and the crate closed. She drew her pistols and waited, fortunately it wasn't for long. A Turian mercenary casually approached the crate. Peebee emerged from her hiding place calling out "The gravity goes away in three"

The Turian reached for his assault rifle, but it warped apart in his hands.

"Two."

He went for his pistol, as he bought it to bear on Peebee he saw it too has been twisted beyond recognition by biotics.

"One."

The Turian was hoisted into the air, flailing wildly roaring. "Put me down!"

Peebee grinned "Now where's the fun in that? Okay, okay. I'll play nicely if you do. Deal?"

The Turian saw a red dot on his chest and realised that he was in the sights of the mercenary stood next to his captor "Do I have a fucking choice?"

Peebee began "I'm glad we understand each other. I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer them. Firstly who are you working for?"

"I don't know. It's all anonymous nav points that get sent to my omnitool. I complete a job, I get sent another nav point where my credits are waiting." Grumbled the Turian

Peebee approached him and removed his omnitool "We'll be taking that and this crate. Kandros and his militia will be along shortly to deal with you."

As the three headed back into Kadara port Lexi regarded the omnitool "If I take this to SAM node on the Hyperion he might be able to get us a lead. I'll catch up with you two when I know more."

She said goodbye to Peebee and turned to Ellis. The two hadn't said much to each other since Tartarus, it wasn't like they'd had much in the way of opportunities "Are we good Lex?"

Lexi pulled them in for a hug "We're good. We'll be better than good when we actually get to spend some time together, just the two of us. No essays, no distractions, no-"

"Heads up Ellis! Our shuttle is here." Bellowed Peebee.

Ellis didn't move, instead their mouth found Lexi's for a kiss. It started off gently, but built in momentum. Tongues met and hands drifted as unsatisfied desires bubbled to the surface. Peebee called out again "Seriously guys, we need to go."

They broke the kiss begrudgingly, both of them painfully aware of their mutual arousal and the desire to sate it.

"Soon." Ellis promised as they turned and jogged in the direction of the Aya bound shuttle.

"Keep an eye on Peebee. Try and keep her out of trouble." Called Lexi asking the impossible.

Peebee felt like an all conquering hero as she walked into the museum carrying the stolen artifacts. Several of the curators hugged her in gratitude as the relics were returned to their rightful place. Avela listened with intent as Peebee explained what had taken place on Kadara. She promised to keep her apprised of developments as they came about. Peebee was rewarded handsomely for her efforts and, true to her word she split it equally between her, Lexi and Ellis.

Peebee stood at the dock of Aya feeling at a bit of a loss. She couldn't really do much until SAM had finished analysing the omnitool. Ellis wandered over "I'm heading back to Elaaden, Vetra managed to get me some stuff for my apartment I want to check out. You wanna come with?"

Peebee sighed "Elaaden seems pretty boring in comparison to what we've been up to."

"You sure? Vetra hooked me up with a gaming system with the credits from our last job. It's got all the classics. But if you'd rather mope around a museum. Hmm, maybe you're scared I'll beat you." Teased Ellis.

"Oh you are so on!" Grinned Peebee racing Ellis to the shuttlecraft.

Back on Meridian Lexi waited as SAM painstaking picked apart the omnitool. She was glad to be rid of her armour and back in the comfortable second skin of her doctor's uniform. Something about it always made her feel braver, stronger and more confident. She sat in the refectory catching up with Harry. He told her about his project with Ellen Ryder and in return she talked about her essay and going relic hunting. Harry was awestruck "Well that makes my gene therapy project look pretty dull by comparison. Still Ellen is a joy to work with, much easier than being stuck with a know it all who's a good two hundred years my senior."

Lexi feigned being insulted, but Harry saw straight past it. He smiled and sipped his wine "So tell me Lexi, why are you actually doing this? I know your friend needs you in order to access the sites, but what made you agree to it?"

Lexi explained "Peebee's so young, so vulnerable even if she'll never admit to it. I couldn't let her go off and do this alone. She's only just recovered from that leg injury she got when we took on the Company. I never thought I'd live to see the day where I'd admit I've grown fond of her, but I have. She's not that annoying petulant child that she was when I first met her. Just please never tell her I said that. By the same token I know I've changed since I came here."

Harry swallowed another mouthful of wine "You have and it's all been for the better. I was worried about you and your eternal resistance to letting people in. I'm glad that you managed to make some friends besides me."

SAM interrupted "Doctor T'Perro, I have completed my analysis of the omnitool. I'm downloading the results to your datapad now. I would advise that you rendezvous with Peebee and Ellis on Elaaden at your earliest convenience."

Peebee contemplated warping the controller that was in her hand as Ellis celebrated their seventh consecutive victory on the archaic fighting game. "Where'd you learn to game like this?"

"Omega." Came the reply.

Ellis yawned. "It's late. I'm gonna get my head down, but feel free to keep playing if you want. Here, I think you'll like these games."

Ellis navigated the console's menu and bought up a collection of games titled _Tomb Raider_. Ellis handed Peebee the controls and headed off to their room calling "Don't stay up too late."

Peebee loved being Lara Croft. The archaeologist even used pistols like her. She decided that she get herself some holster's just like Lara's the next time she went to a weapons store. Maybe the cute gunsmith she'd met on Havarl could help her out.

Ellis woke up and instinctively reached out for Lexi only to find empty space. They suddenly became aware of the sound of video games coming from their living room "Oh bugger! Please don't say she's been up playing all night."

Ellis headed into the room and found Peebee fast asleep on the couch in her pyjamas. The music from the menu screen was just enough to drown out her gentle snoring. Ellis powered down the console and started brewing up tea and coffee. The smell slowly roused Peebee from her sleep. Ellis handed her a mug and a plate of toast "Ready for a rematch?"

Peebee drank deeply before replying with "You betcha!"

The two sprawled on the couch playing games into the early afternoon. Peebee annihilated Ellis at the racing games while the human thrashed her at shooting games. In the end, they settled for a cooperative zombie shoot 'em up to avoid arguments. Just as they finished a particularly scary boss battle when there was a knock at the door. Peebee jumped and Ellis generated a biotic shield around them. The two looked at one another and started laughing at their overreaction. Ellis opened the door to find Lexi stood there. Ellis wrapped their arms around her "To what do I owe the pleasure."

Lexi kissed them briefly before answering "Actually I'm here to see Peebee. SAM managed to decrypt the omnitool we got on Kadara."

Ellis led her into the living room where Peebee had taken it upon herself to start playing the fighting game that she'd lost so badly on the night before. Lexi handed the young Asari the datapad in exchange for the controller.

Peebee and Ellis sat on bar stools by the kitchen counter and sifted through the datapad. According to SAM's findings an individual known only as the Renaissance man was offering up large sums of money to anyone that could get him authentic Angaran relics. SAM had even managed to find contact details for one of the handlers, she was here on Elaaden. The two began to formulate a plan as to how to approach her. Ellis proposed that they approach her in the guise of a mercenary looking for work and go from there. Peebee couldn't fault their logic. She turned to ask Lexi what she thought and her jaw dropped. The two had been so engrossed in their task that they had failed to notice that Lexi had started to play the fighting game herself. Ellis looked over just in time to see Lexi's character rip the spinal column out of the final boss. As the end credits for the game rolled, Ellis realised they were in imminent danger of falling in love with Lexi T'Perro.

 **Merc on a mission**

Ellis dressed in reinforced boots, armoured fatigues and t-shirt, over which they wore a khaki Kevlar impregnated duster. Their hair was down and still damp from the hurried shower. Their beloved Piranha shotgun hung from their side, while a Falcon and a Black Widow were strapped to their back "So, do I look like trouble?"

Lexi wasn't entirely sure how to answer that question. When she looked at Ellis, she saw someone with a capacity for kindness as opposed to violence.

As a recent addition to the Pathfinder's crew, Ellis wasn't recognised as being on the Initiative's payroll. Kandros had authorised Ellis to go undercover to investigate the thefts as they could move in circles that the others couldn't without arousing suspicion. Peebee and Lexi would have to wait in the apartment while Ellis headed off to the bar looking for the Quarian handler that SAM had identified. The Quarian was sat in a corner, her eyes surveying the bar for talent. She looked at Ellis who held her gaze. She nodded to one of her Krogan heavies approach them "My boss wants to talk to you."

Ellis walked in step with the Krogan to the table where the Quarian looked them up and down "I haven't seen you in these parts before."

"I've been flying under the radar since I got here, but my credits are running low. Life in Andromeda ain't cheap. I'm looking for some work so I can afford to disappear again." Replied Ellis

"Question is can you handle yourself?" Inquired the Quarian.

She turned to the Krogan "Take our new friend to the pit. We'll see what you're made of."

Ellis was led into the fighting pit. The Quarian called down "Impress me!"

Back at Ellis's apartment Lexi and Peebee tried to occupy themselves. Peebee played Tomb Raider games while Lexi tried to finish off her essay on early Angaran medicine. Lexi found it hard to concentrate as she was worried for Ellis. She'd written the same sentence three times over and it still made no sense.

A klaxon sounded and three Adhi were released. Ellis drew their Falcon assault rifle and dispatched them with clean headshots. The second wave consisted of five Adhi that met the same fate. Next came two rylkor, Ellis switched out the rifle in favour of the shotgun which punched holes into the beast's heads. Ellis always tried their best to kill humanely if such a thing were possible in a mercenary. Headshots and biotic neck snaps were their preferred way of taking a life, quick and clean. The final wave was about to begin, Ellis performed a rapid weapons check making sure each gun had a full clip of ammo on board. There was a groan of metal as the heavy duty doors opened to release a fiend into the pit. Ellis generated a biotic shield while simultaneously pumping shotgun shells into the beast's head. Fiends had notoriously thick skulls that meant a quick kill was nigh near impossible. It took several shots just to break up the dense bone structure, let alone destroy the small brain that dwelt within. By the time Ellis had finally managed to kill it, it was just a few meters away. A cheer erupted from the small crowd above congratulating them on their victory. Ellis felt an odd sense of elation.

Lexi sighed loudly and put down her datapad, her ability to focus had been eroded away by her concerns. Sensing her friend's worry Peebee's voice piped up "SAM, is Ellis okay?"

"While Ellis has a high level of adrenaline in their system, I detect no injuries." came the reply.

Peebee handed Lexi a controller "See, their fine. Now why don't you get over here and show me how you ripped that wizards spine out."

Ellis holstered the shotgun and started to head for the exit when they heard a thud from behind them. The impact sent a shockwave through the ground that knocked them off balance. They span to see the one of the Krogan heavies heading towards them brandishing a huge hammer. Ellis knocked out the gravity and the Krogan bobbed about awkwardly in the air, limbs flailing wildly and expletives flowing freely. The small crowd laughed at the spectacle. In a fair fight without weapons or biotics, the Krogan could easily defeat them, however Ellis had no intention of losing. If the Quarian wanted a show, she'd get one. The Krogan roared "Put me down!"

"If you insist." Ellis grinned slamming the Krogan into the ground hard enough to wind them without doing lasting damage.

The Krogan got to his feet seething with rage. Predictably he charged towards Ellis ready to deliver a deadly headbutt, he felt a little unnerved to see them smiling at him as he hurtled towards them. At the last possible moment a biotic wall of energy appeared and the Krogan's head collided against it, knocking him out cold. More cheers and laughter came from the crowd. Ellis stood with one foot on the Krogan's chest and looked up at the Quarian handler mouthing the question "Impressed?"

The Quarian nodded in satisfaction and Ellis was finally allowed to leave the pit and made their way towards her. Some of the spectators congratulated Ellis on their win, especially the young Salarian that had bet on them. He'd made quite the profit from the wager.

Back at the table the Quarian personally congratulated Ellis on their win "Well, you can certainly handle yourself. I thought you were going to kill Wrend."

Ellis shook their head "I'm a merc not a murderer. I don't kill unless I have to."

The Quarian nodded "Good because I don't do contract kills. Come back here tomorrow morning at 07:00 hours I might have a job for you. One more thing, I didn't catch your name."

"I didn't throw it." Replied Ellis

While Ellis couldn't see the Quarians face, they knew she was smiling "I like your style."

Ellis left the bar, the cool evening air felt refreshing on their sweat laced skin. They headed home deliberately making a few wrong turns and double backing in case they were followed. Satisfied they were alone, they headed to the apartment and quietly snuck inside. They stood in the doorway to the open plan living room and smiled at the sight that greeted them. Lexi was trying rather unsuccessfully to teach Peebee the special moves for each character. The young Asari whined "I pressed block, up, up why won't he do anything?"

"Because that's Scorpion's finishing move and you're playing as Liu Kang. For the love of the Goddess, just rotate the d-pad." Answered Lexi in exasperation.

Ellis laughed aloud in spite of themselves "Glad to see you two have been working hard while I've been in a real fighting pit."

Peebee hit the pause button "What happened?"

"I'm in, I've got to go back tomorrow morning to see if she's got any work for me. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna grab a shower." Ellis turned and headed off in the direction of the bathroom.

Lexi caught them by the wrist "Are you okay. Let me check you over."

Ellis wrapped their arms around her and closed the distance so that their foreheads were touching. They synched with Lexi so that she could feel they were uninjured. " _Honestly Lex, I'm fine."_

Lexi could feel the residual effects of the adrenaline rush and the sense of satisfaction at their victory. Other feelings drifted into Lexi's awareness, the feeling of contentment at being close to her mixed with the overwhelming urge to kiss her. While she'd have liked nothing more, there was the small matter of Peebee. The two glanced over at her as she battled with the controler trying to make Liu Kang perform a special move. Hugging would have to suffice for now. Lexi savoured the contented calm that washed over Ellis. She could feel muscles relaxing, pulse and respiration slowing as they snuggled into her shoulder. The tranquility was shattered by Peebee finally managing to execute a special move. Ellis trudged off to shower, while Lexi introduced Peebee to the Street Fighter games.

The bar was relatively quiet at seven in the morning. Later some of the night shift workers would make their way in for an end of work drink, but for now it was all but dead. Ellis made their way to the table where the Quarian and her heavies were waiting, including the one Ellis had knocked out the night before. Wrend acknowledged them with a respectful nod, aware that Ellis had spared his life. The Quarian spoke "I've got a job for you. Need you to collect a package from Kadara and bring it back here. I'll send you the nav point. My client would like this package sooner rather than later, so get going."

Ellis strode out of the bar and headed for the dock "You guys hear all of that?"

SAM had broadcast them conversation to Peebee "Loud and clear. Kandros says we should get a separate shuttle from you to avoid raising suspicion. We'll meet you outside Tartarus when you get to Kadara."

Lexi wasn't sure what she disliked the most, being back on Kadara, or being back in armour. Both she and Peebee were wearing maverick armour so that they blended in better with the Kadaran populus. Ellis's Hyperguardian armour had been changed to a khaki camo pattern. The plan was simple, Ellis would collect the package while Lexi and Peebee observed and kept watch for any threats. A tracker would be attached to the crate and Kandros would be able to follows its movements once Ellis had given it to the handler. Even if it wasn't an Angaran relic, if it was being smuggled, it was worthy of investigation.

The smell of the sulphur pools was overpowering. Ellis smiled, not because they were happy, but because smiling suppressed the human gag reflex. Their stomach churned in response to the assault on their olfactory senses. They used jump jets to navigate the pools and access the crate, smiling maniacally throughout. Peebee watched from a distance, grateful that she wasn't the one taking the lead on this task. The mission went without a hitch, save one small problem, Ellis's shotgun was knocked loose from its holster by the crate and fell into the sulphur pool. The shotgun was their go to weapon and the felt vulnerable, almost naked without it.

Replacing would have to wait until the package, complete with tracking device had been delivered to the handler back on Elaaden. They headed back to the dock while Peebee and Lexi followed at a distance, making sure they were safe. Peebee noticed a merc heading down to the sulphur pools. Clearly several people were after the crate and whatever it contained. The merc searched the pools the caught a glimpse of Ellis in the distance carrying the crate. He started to run after them and Peebee sprang into action. She unleashed a biotic attack bellowing "Hadouken!"

The merc never knew or saw what hit him. He lay sprawled, dazed and fractured in a heap. Peebee notified the local squad Kandros had set up to come and collect him. With some luck he might be able to provide some useful intel when he came around.

Back on Elaaden Ellis handed over the now tracker tagged crate to their handler. Molecules of sulphur clung to the inside of their nose, each time they inhaled deeply, they gagged. The Quarian checked over the crate, then opened it to inspected the relic within. It was still safe in its protective packaging. She could sell this to her buyer at the top rate. "You've done well. I've included a bonus for quick completion. Come back in a few days I might have something else for you."

Ellis headed home, again making sure that they hadn't been followed. They headed straight for the shower in a bid to wash the sulphur stench from their body. The smell of rancid eggs was finally replaced with the welcome scent of mint. Dried but, by no means dressed, Ellis pinged a message to the gunsmith they'd met on Havarl with the specs for a new shotgun. The reply came quickly. The shotgun would be ready for collection in twenty four hours from Voeld. They programmed the smart pigment in the Hyperguardian armour to snow camo settings and began to pack for the frigid climate of the planet. The proximity alarm tripped, it was Lexi moving in the most ungainly manner in the second hand maverick armour that Peebee had managed to acquire.

She practically fell through the front door "Goddess! I have no idea how you and the others put up with-"

Lexi stopped dead. The last time they seen Ellis in just their underwear, they were half dead in the med bay. Now, they were very much alive and striding towards her smiling. They kissed her softly "The best part of putting armour on is taking it off afterwards. Here, let me help you."

Lexi found her words again "Please do."

Ellis crouched down and unfastened the boots so Lexi could step out of them subsequently losing an inch in height. Lexi managed to pull off her own gloves as Ellis worked on the catches that held her chest armour in situ, finally they lifted off over her head. Both of them were breathing a little faster now, anticipation and desire were starting to get the better of them. Lexi hauled off the sweat soaked long sleeved compression top as Ellis admired the view, their breath on Lexi's cooling skin giving her goosebumps.

Ellis fought off the urge to kiss her, instead they unfastened the armoured trousers and lowered them down. Lexi used their shoulder to steady herself as she stepped out of them. Finally Ellis tucked their thumbs into the waistband of the compression leggings and pulled them down in one swift motion. Again Lexi steadied herself using their shoulder as she stepped out of them, leaving her with just her underwear in situ. "Okay you're right taking it off is the best part. Now what?"

Ellis walked over to the front door, locking and bolting it shut. While they thought the world of Peebee, they were damned if the young Asari was going to scupper another attempt at physical intimacy. Lexi did the same to the back door. Ellis wrapped their arms around her, the embrace was warm against her cool exposed skin. "Are you sure Lex? We don't have to."

Lexi's answer was a kiss. She lets her tongue find Ellis's as her hands griped their hips, pressing herself against them. Lexi directed them into the bedroom. Ellis cleared the bed of the rucksack and clothing, unceremoniously dumping it onto the floor.

Lips connected and Lexi pulled Ellis on top of her just as she'd done the other night one the Tempest. Ellis explored the exposed contours of flesh with kisses. Both were painfully aware that the pulses and breathing had quickened. Their bodies were still largely unfamiliar to each other, touches were gentle and inquiring. Having taken in, touched and kissed all that was exposed, Ellis's hand came to the fastening of Lexi's bra, they locked eyes with her "Can I?"

Lexi's hands found the fiddly claps of Ellis's sports bra "Can I?"

The two laughed awkwardly and nodded. With a fluid motion of index finger and thumb Lexi's bra was undone. Ellis's took a little longer owing to its complexity, Lexi was glad she had skilled and nimble fingers. They didn't look at what had been revealed, but instead closed their eyes relished in the sensation of their bare flesh against each other. Fingertips and lips scanned and traced each ticklish, tender and tanalising inch of skin above the waist like Braille. Lexi's hands moved slowly over Ellis's back and arms. She could feel their muscles switch between flexion and extension as they ground against her. Ellis was suddenly aware of Lexi's hand on theirs "You need me to stop?"

Lexi guided their hand downwards to between her legs. "No, I need you to keep going."

Underware was quickly discarded by both parties. Ellis sat cross legged on the bed and lifted Lexi on top of them. She wrapped her legs around them and let her forehead rest against theirs. Ellis kissed her "Synch with me?"

Lexi nodded and felt Ellis's thoughts and feeling mesh with her own accompanied by the warm tingly fuzz of their biotics harmonising with each other. Theirs hands drifted downwards in unison finding warm, wet, sensitive flesh that demanded to be touched. The synchronisation allowed for a wordless feedback between them, letting them sense the stimulation the other wanted. Each craved a different kind of contact. Lexi needed to feel Ellis inside her, while Ellis needed Lexi to focus externally.

Skin glistened with sweat and a blue sheen of unified biotic energy that flowed between them. Their climaxes were a domino effect first Lexi, then Ellis, all the while the synchronisation letting them share the experience of one coming undone at the hand of the other. They sat in the shared afterglow exchanging kisses and embraces feeling the residual aftershocks of their intimacy.

Lexi was about to suggest seconds when a loud thud came from the front door. Peebee whined loudly "Guys let me in."

Lexi's eye roll was almost audible as Ellis pulled on a t-shirt and shorts and headed to the door. Peebee hurtled in excitedly babbling "I've worked out where one of the lost Angaran relics is! It's on Voeld! We need to go there now!"

Lexi came out of the bedroom having thrown on a vest top and some pyjama bottoms. She wrapped her arm around Ellis's shoulders and glared at Peebee. While she was fond of her, she had truly atrocious timing. Peebee's brain began to catch up. The lack of clothing, the scent of sex still lingering in the air, the death stare being given to her by her friends. "Oooh sorry, my bad. So, we're still going to Voeld right?"

 **Cold reception**

"Is this because I interrupted you guys back on Elaaden?" Sulked Peebee from the back seat.

"This has nothing to do with us. This was on Ryder and Gil's orders." Replied Lexi truthfully.

The two had been very specific about who was and wasn't allowed to drive the Nomad. Absolutely, categorically _not_ Peebee. Since Meridian had come online, the temperatures on Voeld weren't quite so murderous, but it was still easier and safer to travel in the vehicle. Ellis engaged the six wheel drive and they headed towards the Initiative trading post so they could collect their new shotgun. The steps to the prefabricated huts were coated with black ice. Lexi clung to the banister, the group's medic getting injured by a set of icy steps would have been far too humiliating "Watch yourself."

"Urgh! I'm fine I can handle a little ice!" Said Peebee bounding up the steps into the warmth of the hut.

Peebee entered flirt mode as soon as she set eyes on the gunsmith "Hello again. Got anything special for me?"

The young woman flustered handing over the brown leather twin pistol harness that was an exact replica of Lara Croft's. "Um is this what you had in mind? I've used a heavy duty Kevlar thread to sew the leather components together. The leather's been treated with flame retardant spray so your jump jets won't ignite it."

"Gotta love a girl that's good with her hands." Peebee grabbed it excitedly and tried to put it on, failing miserably. "Uh, gimme a hand?"

Ellis intercepted before the poor gunsmith turned completely puce. "Excuse her, she's a work in progress. Kate right? I'm here to pick up my shotgun."

"You two are sooo embarrassing." Peebee whined as Lexi did the up the buckles.

Kate presented Ellis with two shotguns "This is the piranha made to your specifications. This is one of my signature editions, it's similar to what you asked for but has faster reload speed, larger clip, small spread, but it packs a punch, you get the idea. I thought you could road test it for me, let me know what you think."

Ellis looked impressed "You've got yourself a deal and sorry again about her."

With all of their equipment collected, they headed off to the cave where Ryder had encountered the strange AI. Lexi had ordered everyone to affix ice grips to their boots before exiting the Nomad. The carbon fibre teeth bit into the ice giving them traction. Sounds carried eerily across the frozen cavern. Their footsteps and breathing all took on a sinister undertone. The cold carried a sound to them, the click of an ammo clip. Ellis surrounded them with a biotic shield as Lexi and Peebee drew their pistols. A wicked grin spread across Peebee's face "Come out, come out wherever you are."

With that she knocked out the gravity and a Roekaar floated up from behind a huge chunk of ice. Suddenly six more Roekaar flooded into the chamber, weapons trained on the trio. Peebee dropped the first one back down to the ground "A welcoming committee for little old me? You shouldn't have."

The first one got back to his feet "You're outnumbered. Your biotics are no match against this many of us. Give us the location of the artifact and I'll consider letting you live."

Peebee holstered her pistols placed her hands on her hips and slowly sauntered over to the speaker. Lexi followed along with Ellis who still had a biotic shield up. Peebee purred "You're right, you outnumber us and _my_ biotics couldn't take you all down. However, Ellis would you be a dear?"

The cavern filled with horrid noise as the Roekaar guns were warped out of shape. Ellis snarled "I don't wanna hurt you. I don't wanna kill you. I just want all of you to piss off. Right now!"

All but the first fled the cavern. He glared at Peebee "Call off your freak and fight your own fucking battles."

Peebee nodded at Ellis and the biotic barrier dissipated. The Roekaar pulled out his blade and twirled it around doing his best to intimidate Peebee. The slicing sounds reverberated around the cavern giving the scene an almost theatrical effect. Peebee couldn't take him seriously. She dug her boot grips into the ice and began to generate a ball of biotic energy between her hands. She fired it at the Roekaar who was still twirling his sword with a loud "Hadouken!"

Lexi rolled her eyes and regretted having ever introduced Peebee to that wretched game. The biotic attack struck the Roekaar, sending him skidding across the ice. He stopped when he collided with the far wall of the cave. Battered and bruised, he pulled himself to his feet only to slip and fall over again face down on the ice. Slowly he got to his hands and knees and crawled of towards the exit. Peebee looked around the cavern "If anyone else wants to try and kill us speak now or forever hold your peace!"

The challenge was met with silence. Lexi sent a message to the Voeld militia to warn them several Roekaar were nearby, hopefully they be picked up and dealt with. Peebee started scanning the ice slathered walls looking for hollow recesses. She found it, but it was behind a solid foot of ice. Peebee kicked the ice in frustration, she dared not use grenades or weapons invade it caused damage to the artifact. Lexi produced a thermal scalpel from her med kit and slowly started to resect the ice from the recess. Peebee beamed "That's the spirit Lexi. Glad you're finally getting on board with the project."

It took just over an hour for Lexi to expose the stone panel. It was inscribed with ancient Angaran pictograms that chronicled the lunar cycle around Voeld. The sequence was correct but the discs that should represent the moon were missing. Peebee deduced they were somewhere in the cave hidden in another recess. The three fanned out scanning for the seconded hollow. Lexi found it and painstakingly exposed it using the thermal scalpel. The ice was thinner, so it wasn't such a lengthy job. Peebee pryd at the rock with her omnitool, while Ellis put up a biotic barrier just in case it activated a horde of angry Remnant. But there was nothing, just a satisfying clunk as the false panel of stone came away, revealing the Luna discs inside the recess. Peebee scanned for any boobytraps and was almost slightly disappointed not to find any. She snatched up the discs and headed towards the pictograms when a noise stopped her in her tracks.

A fiend had wandered into the cave and was awkwardly moving across the ice towards the group. There were three loud bangs as shotgun rounds struck the beast destroying its skull and brain. Ellis regarded the shotgun and smiled, the gunsmith wasn't kidding about it packing a punch. Ellis wondered as to why they encounter so many fiends when they were with Asari squad mates. They made a verbal note on their omnitool to investigate the idea that Asari scents were more attractive to Fiends than human ones.

Peebee placed the discs in the right order on the stone panel. There was a clunk as the tablet slid away exposing a primitive sextant. Peebee scanned the recess, it was littered with spikes laced with decayed toxins. Lexi wanted to take samples but valued having all ten of her digits. Using her biotics, Peebee gently lifted the sextant and pulled it towards her and lowered it into a protective bag. She avoided touching it in case it had been contaminated by the toxins that covered the spikes.

They waited expecting a wave of enemies to attack them, but nothing happened. Again Peebee felt a little disappointed, but still she'd managed to recover another relic. She sprinted for the exit yelling "Last one to the Nomad buys the beer!"

Peebee jumped into the vehicle and pressed the release catch on the ice grips, sending them crashing to the floor of the Nomad. She put her feet up and stretched out on the back seat. She sent a message to Avela, letting her know that another relic had been recovered. Lexi pulled up outside the trading post so they could resupply before they took a shuttle to Aya. As beautiful as Aya was, the prices for ammunition were extortionate.

Peebee sprinted up the steps making it to the penultimate step before she slipped. She fell backwards smacking the the back of her skull on a cold hard metal step. The impact caused a fracture and localised bleeding. Peebee's brain start to process and handle the injury, shutting her down. Like a computer recovering from a crash, Peebee's mind booted up again, but functioning on a simplistic level. Her speech, thoughts, actions and instincts childlike in nature. "Mommy my head hurts."

While Lexi looked absolutely nothing like Matriarch B'Salye, the blue skin was enough for Peebee to make a connection. Lexi having dealt with many head injuries in her long career spoke softly "It's alright little one, I'll make it better. Just hold still, there's a good girl."

Lexi scanned for damage while Ellis administered analgesia and anti inflammatories. The couple's regular synchronisations meant Ellis was becoming quite the field medic. Lexi finished the scans. The only injuries were the skull fracture and damage to some of the distal aspects of her crest. Lexi gave her a shot that would stop any clots from forming and introduced some nano bots that would help accelerate the healing process. "We're going to get you inside where it's nice and warm, then I can make your head all better."

Peebee tried to nod, but it hurt. Tears trickled from her eyes. Ellis dabbed away her tears playing along "It's alright poppet."

Peebee couldn't place Ellis's face or northern English accent but the familiar smell of minty body wash reassured her. Somehow her garbled mind knew this was someone she was safe with. "Right, up you come."

Ellis scooped her up and carried her into the trading post. "Kate, be a love and clear the decks? Small fry went flying on the ice, got a nasty head injury, we need to patch her up."

The gunsmith quickly obliged and Peebee was gentle placed on the counter. Ellis took the weight of her shoulders so she wouldn't do further damage to her injured crest. Droplets of purple blood now adorned the snow camo armour.

Lexi worked quickly, numbing, cleaning and closing the numerous wounds. Lexi stroked the top of her crest "Good girl. All done now."

The gunsmith peered over Ellis's shoulder "Will she be okay?"

"She'll be fine. About twelve hours from now she'll be back to her usual self, and utterly mortified she called me " _Mommy"_ in public." Whisper Lexi with a smile.

Peebee sat up "Mommy the nice lady has pretty hair."

She reach out and stroked the dark straight hair gently as if petting a soft toy. "You're eyes are a bit like ice. The nice ice though, not the bad stuff that hurt me. Stupid hurty ice!"

With Peebee distracted, Ellis messaged Jaal and organised borrowing his apartment while their friend recovered. Jaal was visiting his family on Havarl so the place was empty and at their disposal.

Ellis scooped her up again "It's time to go poppet. Say goodbye to Kate."

Peebee yawned and snuggled into Ellis's chest "Good night Kate."

It was a short drive to Jaal's. They put Peebee to bed with SAM instructed to alert them if she slipped from sleep into unconsciousness. Lexi was physically and mentally exhausted, she stretched out on the couch while Ellis cooked up pasta and sauce. She wolfed it down, realising she hadn't eaten since before the cave. With her hunger satisfied, tiredness began to take ahold. Lexi yawned as Ellis gently stoked her crest "You know that sends me to sleep."

Ellis kissed her "That's what I was aiming for. Get some rest, I'll an eye on Peebee. SAM'll notify you if her condition changes. You can't help her if you can't keep your eyes open Lex."

Lexi wouldn't admit that Ellis was right, but laid out across the sofa all the same "As you were."

Ellis resumed stroking her crest until she was sound asleep. A part of them longed to curl up next to her, they sighed to themselves "You've got it bad mate."

Ellis headed into the bedroom to watch over Peebee. They programmed their omnitool to vibrate every twenty minutes in case they dozed off. Peebee woke with the worst headache she'd ever had. Ellis quickly gave her some painkillers "It's alright poppet."

Peebee gave Ellis a quizzical look "Poppet? What the fuck Ellis?"

Ellis chuckled "Good to have you back Peebee."

"Why? Where'd I go?" She asked with a sinking feeling in her gut.

Lexi filled her in while Ellis made porridge for everyone. The doctor took a mischievous sense of pleasure in telling Peebee she'd called her " _Mommy"_ and how she'd stroked the gunsmith's hair. Poor Peebee almost went purple with embarrassment.

"Speaking of I'd better go get those supplies we were supposed to get yesterday and return that shotgun." Piped up Ellis.

Lexi spoke kindly, but firmly "You've been up all night watching Peebee, you're not safe to drive. Go and get some sleep. I'll wake you up later and we'll go then."

Ellis nodded, stole a kiss and headed off to the bedroom. Lexi woke them in the early afternoon and they all set off in the direction of the trading post, with Ellis napping in the back seat. Peebee sheepishly entered the store, hoping she wouldn't see the gunsmith, but lo and behold there was Kate stood at the counter "Hi Peebee. Are you feeling better? I think you gave you mom and dad a bit of a scare?"

It dawned on Peebee that Kate actually thought that Lexi and Ellis were her parents. She laughed in spite of herself "I'm over a hundred and Ellis is uh. Ellis how old are you?"

The mercenary shrugged "I think somewhere between twenty eight and thirty two maybe. I don't actually know when I was made."

Kate looked confused "Come again?"

Ellis explained "I was engineered in a lab. I've no idea when they fished me out of the gestational tank."

Since the fall of the Company, Ellis was free to talk about their origins, though they usually left the ultrabiotic part out. Kate looked at the mercenary as a million and one questions sprang to her mind. Like most people she'd heard Keri's news bulletins about the Company and what they had done, but she'd never come face to face with the reality of it. Kate decided against the barrage of questions, she was curious, but knew it wasn't her place to ask. Instead she went with "Sooo, how did you like the special edition shotgun?"

Reluctantly Ellis handed it back over "It was great! I managed to take down a fiend with a couple of shots. The actions smooth, kickbacks gentle. You're a bloody good gunsmith."

Kate pushed the shotgun back over the counter "Keep it. Just put it to good use."

Ellis had never received a gift before they managed a surprised "Thank you."

Lexi had an idea. She'd message Harry and see if he could determine and actual age from the samples that Ellis had given him. Peebee thoughts went to a similar place, though it mostly featured parties and drinking making up for all the celebrations that Ellis had missed out on. They said goodbye to Kate and headed off to the shuttle bay, Aya awaited them.

 **Boulders and bubbles**

Aya was possibly Peebee's favourite place in Andromeda so far. It had bars, beaches and relics. She planned to frequent all three on this visit, though not in that order. Aleva was waiting for her at the dock along with several Angaran officials. Lexi spotted one of her lecturers from the University stood among them. He made his way over to her and thanked her for her efforts in recovering the medicine bowl from Havarl. Apparently one of the professors was already writing a thesis on the findings so far. He granted her an indefinite extension on all of her studies while she helped track down the final lost relic. It was hoped that the safe return of the relics would help heal some of the damage inflicted upon the Angaran culture by the Kett invasion.

Ellis hung back and avoided the attention, they still needed to stay under the radar in case the Quarian had more work for them. The artifact that they'd tagged had gotten as far as Eos before it had been removed from the crate. Kandros was busy following up the leads that it had generated. Several people had been bought in for questioning after their DNA had been found on the crate, it was only a matter of time before someone gave up some intel.

Aleva paid Peebee her reward which the Asari divvied up between Lexi, Ellis and herself. Ellis smiled as the credits transferred into their account. They quickly sent off a message to Vetra to have a bathtub installed in their appartment. During their synchronisations with Lexi, Ellis had experienced the joy of soaking in a bathtub and felt that it was something that they wanted to know the sensation of in the flesh as opposed to a second hand memory. Vetra pinged a message back saying it would be installed before they returned to Elaaden. The mercenary smiled and headed off in the direction of the market stall that Suvi frequented to buy bubble bath. Ellis sniffed bottles aimlessly trying to find a scent that they liked. There was one that smelt like cinnamon. Ellis breathed it in and their mind conjured up images of soaking in the bubbles with Lexi. They felt a weird fluttering in their stomach.

Ellis's experiences of relationships and sex had been somewhat stunted by being property of the Company for most of their life. There'd been the girl that lived in the lab, she was from a previous batch of biotics. The first time they kissed Ellis felt a sense of belonging and puzzle pieces falling into place. A short while later the two had been sent out on a training exercise. Alone in a tent they had progressed further, hopped up on a cocktail of nerves, elation, lust and want. It was a clumsy and awkward yet tender and deeply needed. They'd had a year together before she disappeared, breaking Ellis's heart. They never knew what became of her, presumably sold or killed in the service of the Company. Ellis's other encounters were all on Omega. Usually shallow and trivial but it scratched an itch and occasionally blew their mind. They didn't get close, never got attached, it was safer for everyone that way.

However, a new galaxy had presented Ellis with a completely new life as a free person. They now had a name, a job, friends, home and of course Lex. Now all the feelings they'd previously forbidden themselves to feel had forced their way to the surface. They unapologetically demanded acknowledgement, making their mouth dry, their heart skip a beat and putting butterflies in their stomach. Different symptoms, but the same message " _You love her."_

Ellis tried ignoring it, not yet ready to face the consequences of such emotions, let alone articulate them. Instead they bought the cinnamon scented liquid and headed out of the port in the direction of Aya's Vault.

Lexi's omnitool chirped, it was a message from Harry putting Ellis's biological age at thirty four. While he couldn't pin down an exact date of birth, Ellis had been born for want of a better word in the last quarter of 2151. While it wasn't all that Lexi had hoped for, it was better than nothing. Peebee dragged her around the stalls picking up some provisions for lunch. Then they headed off in the direction of the Vault to collect Ellis. If Peebee's suspicions were correct the final relic was here on Aya a few clicks south of the Vault.

The group donned their armour and headed into the opening of a cave. The stalactites that hung from the ceiling and stalagmites that rose from the floor gave the impression of monstrous teeth that threatened to devour them. Several had been broken and trampled leading the group to suspect that some indigenous creatures called this place home. Ellis drew their shotgun in readiness for whatever trouble they were inevitably about to run into.

The place made Lexi's skin crawl, her heart rate and breathing sped up as the fear started to take ahold. In the dark, claustrophobic oppressive cave she felt utterly out of her depth. She let out a slow controlled breath and tried to focus.

"Relax Lexi it's just a cave. A cave that may contain a lost Angaran relic and possibly some animals that want to kill us, just try and stay focused on the relic part." Chirped Peebee.

"Dammit Peebee, I'm a doctor, not an adventurer!" Snapped Lexi.

She felt Ellis's hand take hers " _It's okay, I've got you."_

She squeezed tightly and didn't let go. She trusted Ellis implicitly to keep everyone safe and slowly walked into the unknown beside them. Peebee saw the exchange but couldn't decide if it was adorable or vomit inducing. While she'd never admit it, she was a tiny bit jealous that she'd yet to find her someone special in Andromeda. Things between her and Kalinda were somewhat frosty at best, hostile at worst. Still the couple gave her hope, if those two could figure something out then there was definitely a chance for her to find happiness. Her thoughts were interrupted by a biotic shield forming around her. Ellis's voice drifted into her head " _I smell trouble."_

Peebee sniffed the air. There was a faint smell of Adhi dung hung mixed with something more worrying; the wreak of Fiend. Peebee grabbed her assault rifle. The movement attracted the beast and it surged towards her. The cave filled with a hideous shriek as the beast was lifted into the air, only for Ellis to slam it down onto a stalagmite. The rock pierced through the creature's skull killing it instantly.

"Could please find just one relic without having to deal with one of those?" Groaned Lexi

"I'm starting to think that they're attracted to Asari. I've never encountered them as much as when I'm with you two." Theorised Ellis.

Lexi tapped on her omnitool asking SAM to look at all recorded encounters with fiends to see there were any correlations. If Ellis was right, then Asari in Heleus were at a disadvantage, something as trivial as a pheromone spray could save lives. The line of thought helped distract her from her fears.

The cave led upwards into the mountain. Ellis took point just in case any more fiends were lurking, to Lexi's infinite relief, there were none to be found. The group found themselves in a chamber as they entered a boulder moved and blocked the path they'd taken in. There was only one exit now, a steep sloped tunnel. The chamber itself had a pedestal in the middle with a large boulder resting behind it. Slowly Peebee approached the pedestal to examine the artifact resting upon it. The stone carved stylus still had flecks of ink dried onto its tip. Peebee scanned the chamber looking for traps or puzzles but drew a blank. Peebee took a deep breath and snatched the stylus from the pedestal. Nothing happened. She gave a large sigh of relief and placed the stylus into a protective pouch. "Well that was easy."

Peebee's very words tempted fate and the huge boulder behind the pedestal began to break free from its bindings and make its way towards the group. They bolted down the tunnel running for their lives.

"Why are we running from the boulder? We've got biotics!" Protested Lexi

Peebee sprinted ahead yelling "Embrace the adventure!"

The thundering noise of the boulder reduced to a gentle rumbling. Lexi glanced over her shoulder to see that Ellis was using their biotics to slow the rock's advance. They grinned and placed their index finger to their lips. Lexi stopped running and walked along side Ellis placing her hand in theirs. The two watched as Peebee sprinted off into the distance, none the wiser. Lexi chuckled "Should we tell her?"

"We could, or we could let her tire herself out so she actually sleeps tonight." Replied Ellis as a mischievous grin spread across their face.

The tunnel opened out into another chamber with a large pit. Peebee vaulted over it using her jump jets and waited for the rest of her group and the boulder to catch her up. She slumped in a heap and tried to catch her breath and swigged some water from her canteen. She was half way through a sandwich by the time Lexi and Ellis finally strolled into view with the bolder milling behind them, still under biotic control. They jumped over the gap and let the boulder roll into the pit.

"Nice of you both to join me." She grumbled pulling herself to her feet.

They followed the tunnel that led out of the chamber, Peebee could hear the distant call of ocean birds and the lazy roar of waves. Daylight began to infiltrate the gloom, helping Lexi feel slightly more at easy. The air's scent changed from damp and stagnant to fresh and salty. They exited the tunnel onto a ledge of cliff face that overlooked the ocean. The view was stunning as the late afternoon sun cast orange, yellow and golden flecks of light across the sea. Even Peebee stopped to appreciate the sight before scampering down the small footpath that led to the beach.

Peebee unpacked the remainder of the food as the others flopped down onto the sand. They slowly grazed and congratulated themselves on their latest success. Ellis got up and gathered their things "Right, I'm heading back to Elaaden. Chances are the Quarian has a job for me and Kandros wants more intel. You're welcome to come with me if you want."

While the comment was directed at Lexi, Peebee was the first to accept the offer. She enjoyed spending time with Lexi and Ellis and being back on Meridian alone currently held no appeal whatsoever. It made sense that she was on hand if Ellis was sent after another stolen relic in case they needed support. It was a logic that Lexi begrudgingly understood, but she was starting to worry she'd never get any real time to herself with Ellis before shore leave ran out. They would be stuck on the ship with only armoury on the bridge for privacy. It was hardly ideal. Peebee wasn't blind to the couple's plight "Why don't you two go on without me? There's a couple things I need to do here, like getting the relic back to Avela and collecting our rewards."

The couple almost jogged to the dock. During the flight to Elaaden Lexi explained that she's found out Ellis's age "So you've got thirty four birthdays to celebrate, is there anything you particularly wanted to do?"

Ellis tried to think, but their mind keep going to the bathtub that would now be waiting for them back in their apartment "I don't know if it counts as a celebration, but there is something I want to do when we get home."

With the grown ups out of the way, Peebee was free to do as she pleased. Having taken the stylus to the museum and collected the reward, she found herself wandering around the market place again. It wasn't the same without the crew, she was lonely. She exited the market, her feet on autopilot taking her to the bar. She grumbled under her breath "Stupid heart fungus."

Lexi could feel every care in the galaxy evaporate from her body as she soaked in the warm, bubbly water. Of all the things that she missed from home, this was what she'd wanted to experience again the most. Ellis was sat behind her, rubbing away any residual tension from her shoulders. "So, is this as good as you remember?"

This was better, but why? Was it the Angaran bubbles or the fact she'd not had a bath in over six hundred years? Or was it that she was sharing this moment, this experience with someone she cared about? Her feelings for the mercenary showed no signs of abating. They'd evolved beyond the basic physical attraction she'd felt when they'd first meet on Elaaden. The psychiatrist in Lexi knew precisely the evolutionary path her feelings were taking, that she was falling in love. She just wasn't ready to say the words yet, instead she offered "Its wonderful. We should do this more often."

Back on Aya Peebee had found a beach hammock to curl up in and was slowly being lulled of the sleep by the sound of the waves breaking. She was comfortably cocooned on her sleeping bag, just about to close her eyes when SAM piped up "Peebee. You presence is urgently required on Elaaden. Kandros needs you to help a weapons merchant that has been robbed. With everyone investigating the stolen Angaran relics, he has tasked you with this investigation."

Peebee gracelessly flopped out of the hammock and gathered her things. "Why can't Cora or Vetra go, or anyone else from the crew? Why me?"

"The merchant asked for yourself, Doctor T'Perro and Ellis in person." Answered SAM.

Peebee hefted her rucksack onto her back "Have we got a name for this merchant seems as they know all of ours?"

"Harlow. Kate Harlow." Came the reply.

Peebee sprinted in the direction of the docks, she didn't want to keep her damsel in distress waiting.

 **Let love in**

Lexi woke up wrapped up in Ellis. She wasn't sure if it was a gesture of affection or an attempt to hog the bed, either way she liked the feeling of their skin against hers. She'd nearly denied herself all of this. Lexi had been so conflicted, torn between desire and duty. She'd also been afraid of letting people in. Establishing friendships with the crew was one thing, but to enter into a romantic relationship with one of them was no small undertaking. Luckily she'd had Harry and Peebee of all people to help her navigate the grey area her feelings were taking her to.

Peebee had been the first person to call her out about her attraction to the mercenary. She'd done her best to encourage the doctor to explore the attraction that she felt for Ellis, but ultimately had been shot down repeatedly. Still it had left her with food for thought. Would it really be so terrible to try?

Harry was one of Lexi's closest friends. While he was well over two hundred years her junior, he'd done significantly more living than her. He'd made mistakes but he'd made love and vows. He'd said " _I love you"_ and " _I do"_ only to have to say " _Goodbye"_ and he wouldn't have traded a single second of it for worlds. Harry was wise enough to know that love had one name but many forms and opened his heart to them all. When grief shattered his heart, he allowed his passion for work and the love of his friends to help him heal. He worried about his friend and her reluctance to let love in.

Lexi would have sought him out for guidance had he not gone to her first. "We need to talk, it's not about you testing the vaccine on yourself. You've been holding out on me old friend. It's not like you to let anyone do your scut work for you. At first I thought it was because you were working on the cure, but there's more to it than that."

It wasn't a question, he knew. He locked eyes with her, the same way he would if he was trying to engage a patient "You're allowed to be attracted to someone Lexi. It's normal healthy behaviour. Denying it isn't."

Lexi rolled her eyes, she hated it when people threw psychology at her "Not you as well."

Harry chuckled "Who else has been playing you at your own game?"

Lexi folded her arms "Ellis told me not to confuse a professional line with a personal wall. They don't seem to understand I'm doing this to protect them, I can't take advantage of someone who is so vulnerable and a patient."

Harry sighed "Ellis has a point, you do use your job as a way of shutting people out. The anesthetist on Thesia, that soldier from Earth. The list goes on. Yes Ellis has been through alot, but they are capable of making informed choices and giving consent. They were willing to sacrifice themselves instead of killing Ryder and would have done if you hadn't saved them. If you don't want to initiate things, fine, but let Ellis know that they can."

Lexi started offering reasons and excuses just as she had to Peebee. Harry shot them down just the same. "Ellis is technically _my_ patient Lexi, so you're not violating any codes of conduct. Yes there'd need to be conversations about what happens in an emergency, but you're adults, you're more than capable of figuring this out. Yes it will get messy and complicated at times. If it all ends in tears, I'll be here to pick up the pieces. Equally there's a chance the two of you could have something special together. A wise friend of mine once told me not to stand in the way of my own happiness, listen to your own advice Lexi."

Harry had Lexi stymied. The reality was that she had no idea what might happened between them, but she'd never know if she continued to stop things before they could even start. Harry reminded her of the lyrics from a song that had been the first dance at his wedding " _The end of fear is where we begin The moment we decided to let love in."_

The final push had been a comment from Ellen Ryder encouraging her to live a little. What was the point of having a life span of centuries if all she did was exist as opposed to live? Lexi decide to be brave, she'd entered into a memory meld with Ellis letting them know how she felt. She'd opened the door and Ellis walked through it with a kiss.

Back in the present, Lexi absentmindedly brushed away rogue curls of hair that occluded her view of their face and moved in for a kiss. Ellis stirred with a lazy "Morning Lex."

The doctor rolled the mercenary onto their back and sat astride them "We got a hour before Peebee gets here. Let's make the most of it."

 **Guns and Roekaar**

It was the early hours of the morning when Peebee touched down on Elaaden. She dared not venture to Ellis's apartment yet lest she wake the couple or worse still interrupt them. She messaged Lexi to say she'd be over in an hour. She passed the time in a twenty four hour coffee shop mainlining caffeine. After finding the last lost relic she'd felt a little down, sad that her adventuring was over. Yes they still had stolen relics to track down, but finding the lost ones had been undiscovered territory. Going somewhere no one had been in centuries was exhilarating. These new discoveries, these new adventures were what she'd come to Andromeda for. Still perhaps helping out Kate would be an adventure in itself.

Peebee's omnitool buzzed twice. The first was to let her know that Ellis and Lexi's hour was up, the second was from Lexi saying it was safe to come over. She drained her mug to the dregs and headed for the apartment. She explained that they'd been requested to investigate the stolen weapons shipment. Ellis's face turned pale, Kate Harlow's guns were works of deadly art. The custom Piranha she had gifted them made had short work of a fiend, they were pretty sure it could tear through Initiative armour with the same ease. "I've got to check in with the Quarian. You two go and see Kate, I'll catch up with you later."

Kate was staying at lodge near the port. She explained to the two Asari what had transpired "I checked all of my inventory before I left Voeld. I watched it get loaded into the cargo shuttle. When I arrived here a whole crate of assault rifles meant for some Asari commandos were missing. They've got some heavy duty mods on them. I designed them to take down a Fiend. They don't quite have the stopping power of Ellis's shotgun, but they'll still do a lot of damage."

"Is there anyone that would want to cause you trouble? A rival merchant perhaps?" Enquired Lexi.

Kate shook her head "No, but now you mention it, I did piss off an Angaran back on Voeld. He wanted to buy a whole load of guns. I had a bad feeling about it, so I refused to serve him."

Lexi sensed a lead "When was this?"

Kate looked at Peebee "The same day you got hurt. They showed up about an hour before you knocked yourself senseless on the steps."

Peebee winced at the memory, the bruises were still healing. It hadn't been one of her finer moments. Lexi had an idea "Kandros never found the Roekaar that we encountered in the cave. Ellis warped all of their guns, so they'd have needed replacements."

Kate felt the muscles in her back knotting themselves up with tension as the realisation that the Roekaar had her weapons sunk in.

Ellis entered into mercenary mode as they strode into the bar like they owned the place. They'd opted for black reinforced boots and armoured fatigues. Their greying t-shirt and khaki duster were laced with concealed Kevlar. Their eyes scanned the room making the usual checks for threats and exits. Something was off, there were fewer mercs than Ellis was expecting. People were talking in hushed tones as opposed to rawkus laughter. Something bad had gone down. They made their way to the Quarian. "Where have you been?"

Ellis knew the Quarian would pick up on a deception so they offered a relative truth "Getting laid."

The statement was backed up by a love bite on the left side of their neck, Lexi had made her mark as Ellis had growled her name earlier that morning.

The Quarian sighed "Typical merc. All you think about is fucking, fighting and credits! We've got problems. A bunch of Roekaar have been picking off mercenaries. They're got some high end weapons that chew up armour. They made a real mess of Wrend, he's lucky to be alive. I can't let this go unchallenged. I want them dead. All of them. Think you can handle it?"

Ellis hadn't spared Wrend only for the Roekaar to take pot shots at him. Their lip curled "Where are they?"

The Quarian sighed "Holed up in that old Remnant ship. Good luck, you'll need."

Ellis left the the bar and headed in the direction of their apartment where they'd arranged to meet Lexi, Peebee and Kate. "Well, I know who's got your guns and where they are. There's a bunch of Roekaar hiding out in the wrecked Remnant ship. Sounds like they've been taking out mercenaries involved in relic smuggling. What are these guns and what can they do?"

Kate shrugged "It's really hard to explain."

"Then show me, you've got biotics right?" Ellis sounded hopeful

"Um… kinda. I don't have an amp." She sighed.

"Not a problem. I can resonate my biotic energy at the same frequency as yours, it will let me tap into your thoughts, feelings, ideas, physical sensations and memories. My sister discovered it, she called it synchronisation." Ellis half choked on the last sentence, their grieving was still an ongoing process.

Kate shifted awkwardly. While she wanted to help, there were places in her mind where she feared to go and memories she'd sooner not revisit. She pushed aside her fears for the greater good "Just you?"

Ellis nodded "I'll tread carefully, I promise."

In a whisper they added "We've all got a chapter we don't want read out loud."

The synchronisation began and Ellis stood alongside Kate at her workbench. They saw the high end mods being seamlessly integrated into the high end weapons. Slender scarred fingers checked each mechanism, weight, action and motion. Ellis admired the guns and Kate's skills, they wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of these weapons. It dawned on them that Kate and her talents would better serve the Initiative if she had a permanent and secure base of operations. The idea echoed in Kate's head, it sounded good. She'd come to Andromeda for a new beginning, the how's and why's bubbled to the surface before she could stop herself. It filled Ellis's head like a merciless tide pulling them into the undercurrent. In turn Ellis's history flooded her thoughts, the grief and violence. The synchronisation ended and the two reached for each other hanging on for buoyancy as they drowned in each other's hurt, tears flowing freely. They couldn't have stopped if they tried.

Lexi led Peebee outside. While they wanted to help the pair, staying seemed like an intrusion. Whatever had transpired was painful but private. The two Asari waited until the front door opened and a red eyed Ellis beckoned them in. "Stay with her. I'm going to the ship."

Ellis hauled on their Hyperguardian armour and gathered their guns; shotgun, assault rifle and two pistols. Lexi approached them carefully "What happened?"

Ellis turned to face her "We tapped into each other's most painful memories. It hurt, I can't say much more than that right now."

"Because it's not just your story to tell." Lexi finished the mercenary's sentence for them.

Ellis nodded thankful she understood. They kissed her briefly "I have to go, I have to stop them. I let them go back on Voeld, this is on me."

There were three more words Ellis wanted to say, but they were slowly sinking into the cold and clinical mindset of their upbringing, the killing machine was getting ready to come out and play. To say it in this head state would sully the words.

As Ellis headed off in the direction of the ship, all the others could do was watch. Kandros had two small groups of militia stationed at each entrance to the ship to stop anyone from getting in and to try and stop the Roekaar getting out. Ellis walked through them uttering the four words that could open most doors in Andromeda "I'm with the Pathfinder."

While Ellis was perfectly capable of taking the Roekaar out by stealth, it didn't appeal to them, this was going to be a guns blazing affair. Ellis stormed into the opening of the ship wrapped in biotic shielding. The first of the Roekaar opened fire. With his position revealed, Ellis pumped a shotgun round into his head. "One down six to go."

Two Roekaar began to advance on Ellis, lured by the gunfire. Their hurried footsteps betrayed their number and direction. The shotgun was holstered in favour of the twin pistols. The Roekaar came into view opening fire on their target. Ellis's biotic shield repelled the bullets as they depressed the trigger of each pistol three times. The tight grouping of shots made bloody ruins of the skulls that they struck. "Four to go."

Ellis advanced into the ship, not wanting to give the surviving Roekaar a chance to regroup. While the weapons hadn't breached their biotic shield, they couldn't sustain it indefinitely, burning out their biotics half way through a firefight would mean the end of the merc. Switching to an assault rifle, they theorised a suitably barbed taunt might lure them out "If that's all you're capable of, you deserve to be enslaved by the Kett. Maybe exaltation would improve your fighting skills. Let's face it they're pretty piss fucking poor right now!"

Bullets rained down from from three separate directions, Ellis replied with a spray of incendiary rounds. One of the Roekaar made a hideous gurgling noise, their throat torn open by a bullet. Ellis silenced him with another round between the eyes. The mercenary moved their attention to the one still firing on them depressing the trigger. A volley of fire struck his head reducing it to a messy pulp. A third was trying to crawl away bloodied, broken and done. He posed no threat, so Ellis warped his weapons and let him crawl off. The was no honor or advantage in killing him. By Ellis's calculations that left one, with shotgun drawn they headed further into the bowels of the ruined ship.

Peebee returned to Ellis's apartment bearing a selection of comfort food. Lexi had done her best to counsel Kate who was still tender from the synchronisation with Ellis. It had served as a distraction for the doctor, but the conversation dried up leaving her to worry about the mercenary. Peebee handed Lexi a packet of ginger crunch cream biscuits while Kate was presented with maple cookies. Peebee had grabbed some sweet pastries for herself. The three sat in companionable quiet waiting for news of Ellis and the stolen guns.

SAM broke the silence "Doctor T'Perro I have completed analysing the data and can confirm the hypothesis that Fiends are drawn to the scent of Asari. I have issued an Initiative wide alert, along with the recommendation that all Asari use a masking spray prior to visiting area with known Fiend activity."

It was Ellis that had come up with the hypothesis, without them there Lexi didn't feel like they could glean any happiness from the news. She offered a listless "Thank you SAM. I don't suppose you can give me an update on Ellis."

"I'm afraid not. The Remnant ship is currently blocking any signals." Came the reply.

In the heart of the derelict ship Ellis hunted down the last Roekaar. He hid waiting for the mercenary to cross his path with a full clip of ammo and a longing trigger finger. He heard their approach and lined up his shot only to watch his gun warp before his eyes. He threw it to the ground in disgust and walked towards his enemy with blade drawn. Ellis holstered their shotgun as the Roekaar circled them. He sneered "You're nothing without your biotics."

Ellis dropped the shield and bought their hands up into a defensive guard "Shall we?"

The Roekaar charged forward, Ellis sidestepped and stuck the side of his knee with the outside of their boot. The impact wrenched ligaments and tendons causing the limb to lose stability. Anger and pain clouded the Roekaar's mind as he lurched towards them swinging the blade "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Ellis blocked the attack and grabbed ahold of his wrist. They stepped in smashing their elbow into his face stunning him, tears and blood from his shattered nose blinded him. Both hands took his wrist forcing his hand and the blade that it held up into his neck. The blade came to rest wedged between his C1and C2 vertebrae. He dropped like a stone. Ellis sighed "And then there were none."

They turned on their heel and headed for the exit. The Roekaar Ellis had spared was being treated by the militia, he eyed them with a mixture of fear and respect. They approached the senior officer "Areas clear. He's the only survivor. It's all yours."

The mercenary headed for the bar, they'd earnt a drink or two. "Beer please mate."

No drinks were forthcoming. Instead they felt the muzzle of a submachine gun pressing against the back of their skull.

 **Calling Doctor B'Sayle**

The Quarian was furious, she pushed the muzzle harder into Ellis's skull, it's indentation hidden by thick dark curls "Did you really think we wouldn't find out you were working with the Pathfinder you Bosh'tet?"

Ellis sighed "So no chance of a beer then? What gave me away, or mores to the point who? I reckon you've got yourself a mole in the militia."

While the Quarian said nothing, her silence spoke volumes. Just as Kandros had suspected, there was a traitor in the ranks. In theory Ellis telling the militia that they worked for the Pathfinder shouldn't have blown their cover, unless there was a leak. The same leak that had informed the relic smugglers to remove artifacts from cases as they'd been tagged with tracking devices. Kandros had worked hard, thinning it down to just five suspects. The five had been at the entrance to the ship when Ellis had spoken the fateful words "I'm with the Pathfinder."

The mole had sent a message to the Quarian informing her of Ellis's true identity. She's hoped that the Roekaar would kill them off, but the merc had survived the encounter. She broke her silence squawking "Get up! You're coming with us."

A Batarian heavy stripped Ellis of their guns and omnitool, making them feel naked, but no less dangerous. He ditched his own battered loadout in favour of Ellis's custom made Piranha shotgun. They glared at him biting down on the urge to warp his neck sideways. A Krogan bound Ellis's arms behind their back and dragged the mercenary to a waiting shuttle. Ellis was thrown in landing face first, smashing their nose on the cold metal floor. The mercenary took controlled breaths through their mouth as their nasal passages filled with blood. The shuttle took off a short while later carrying Ellis to the place of their intended execution. The ship landed near a huge sinkhole, a spot favoured by criminals for dumping the recently murdered. The smell of decaying flesh rouse up from the depths of the chasm.

Ellis was marched to the edge of the sinkhole, the Quarian's submachine gun pressed firmly against their skull "Any last words?"

"A request. I want to see the face of arsehole that sold me out." Answered Ellis, their voice distorted by their broken nose.

One of the militia, a human they'd seen earlier at the Remnant ship approached "You Tempest lot think you're so fucking special. Where's your crew now huh?"

"Now would be the time to walk away if you want to live." Ellis paused to give anyone that wanted to a chance to flee but all remained "No?"

A wicked grin spread across the mercenary's face as a blue haze of biotic energy enveloped them. They roared "Do your thing Kate!"

The Quarian's hand exploded as the bullet struck it. Her thugs scrambled for cover yelling "Sniper!"

Ellis used a biotic pulse to shatter the restraint that bound their hands and strode calmly over to the Batarian that was in possession of their shotgun. They didn't have to say a word, he handed it over with trembling hands. Ellis scooped it up then smashed the butt of the gun against his head sending him face down into the sand. A quick inspection of his holsters yielded the rest of their guns.

The Quarian cradled her ruined hand "How?"

Ellis trained the shotgun on her head "I'm smarter than the average Bosh'tet."

During Ellis's walk to the bar, they had fired messages back and forth. The first had been to Lexi letting her know they were alive and that the Roekaar had been dealt with. The second was to Vetra securing accommodation for Kate on Elaaden. The gunsmith would now be living in the former flophouse. Since Ryder had cleared the place out it had become a garrison for the Elaaden chapter of the Initiative's militia. There were several vacant buildings in the area. One would serve as Kate's appartment, the other as her workshop. There was already a small store there that Kate would be able to sell her guns from. The store was owned by Vetra, it was part of her retirement plan. While she had no plans to leave the Pathfinder's side in the immediate future, it never hurt to look ahead. Kate would be safe on Elaaden and finally have a chance to pursue the future she so richly deserved. That fact that Ellis would have their favourite gunsmith on tap was an added bonus.

Ellis fired a final message to Peebee before ritualistically checking their guns and ammo. If Kandros and his intel was correct, all hell was about to break loose for the merc. Ellis had asked Peebee to track them via their SAM chip . The plan would be for the three women to follow and provide support if needed.

Before entering the bar, they applied contact lenses that fed back encrypted video capture to Kandros. The word of a mercenary might not carry much weight against a member of the militia, there would need to be proof of the corruption. Ellis pulled out two small syringes from a amour compartment and jabbed them into their neck. The first solution helped accelerate the speed of biotic regeneration, the second helped amplify their abilities. If things went south they wanted their biotics at full power. The hardest part for Ellis had not been using them as they'd been manhandled by the Quarian's heavies. They had to maintain the impression they were burnt out and helpless until the identity of the mole had been confirmed.

Through their synchronisation, Ellis had learnt that Kate was a crack shot, perfect for providing ranged support. Kandros had asked there be no fatalities if possible and Kate was more than happy to oblige. As it was she wasn't keen on killing, but would gladly shoot guns out of hands and kneecap the odd thug. The Krogan that tried sneaking up on Ellis found out the hard way as his leg buckled from under him.

Some of the Quarian's heavies opened fire on the mole, killing him would ensure he took their secrets to the grave. The human traitor tried running towards the shuttle but was dragged backwards by the pull of biotics. He reached for his guns only to find them warped out of shape and functionality. He found himself face to face with the bloody nosed, black eyed merc, trapped within their biotic shield. As the bullets bounced off of the shield he looked at dumbstruck at the mercenary whose life he'd conspired to end. Ellis sighed "You're no good to me dead."

The roar of shuttlecraft engines drowned out the sound of gunfire as Kandros and his team descended to round up the Quarian and her crew. Ellis continued to shield the mole until the danger had passed, only lowering them when Kandros approached to take him into custody.

"Are we good?" he asked as he prepared to surrender himself.

Ellis's fist collided with his face, there was a satisfying crunch as his nose broke "No, but that did make me feel better."

Kandros's crew hauled him up off of the floor and bundled him into the back of a nearby shuttlecraft. One by one, the Quarian's gang were rounded up and separated to prevent collusion. Ellis tried to smile at the sight, but the pain from their facial injuries turned it into a grimace. The mercenary needed a doctor, luckily one arrived with Peebee and Kate in tow. Lexi jabbed them painkillers and applied medigel to Ellis face. While their nose was broken there was no deviation, it would heal in time. Lexi administered a topical anti inflammatory spray so Ellis could breath through their nose again. Finally she wrapped her arms around the mercenary and let soft kisses fall upon their grazed lips. Peebee snapped the couple back to reality "Can you guys come up for air so we can all get out of here?"

The doctor nodded "Let's go find a shuttlecraft, I'm not walking all the way back."

The two Asari went on ahead to secure a lift back to the dock. Kate held back to talk to the mercenary.

"Thank you. For sorting out the Roekaar. For everything. Vetra messaged me to say I can move into the garrison today." Kate regarded the bruises and abrasions that adorned Ellis's face "I'm really sorry about what they did to you. Um is there anything I can do?"

Ellis thought for a moment "Actually there is. It's our last night of shore leave and I'd really like to spend some time with Lex. I don't suppose you could take Peebee off our hands for the evening?"

Kate flushed a little "Just to clarify, are you asking me to take her on a date or babysit her?"

Ellis shrugged "Same beef, different gravy."

"I um I…" Kate faltered

"I know. I've been inside your head remember? It makes no odds to me and it won't to her." Ellis gave her shoulder a squeeze.

The humans joined the Asaris on the shuttlecraft and headed back to civilisation. Lexi and Ellis headed to the apartment, while Kate asked Peebee if she'd help her relocate her belongings to the garrison. The young Asari jumped at the chance, she was loathe to play third wheel to Lexi and Ellis and the opportunity to spend more time with the gunsmith was highly appealing.

Back at the apartment Ellis had showered and changed into jeans and a shirt. For the first time in their life, the mercenary was going on a date. Lexi chided herself for not packing civilian clothing, she had to make do with her doctors uniform. The couple headed to the dock where they found a small restaurant that specialised in fish and seafood. For starters they shared a deep fried squid and shrimp platter seasoned with various Anagaran herbs. Lexi had a dish that resembled lime and ginger salmon with rice. Ellis went for a similar choice only the fish was flavoured with teriyaki. "It's going to be hard being back on the Tempest isn't it?"

Lexi had tried to push the thought from her mind, but come the morning they'd have to had back to the Nexus and rejoin the crew. They'd have little in the way of privacy and the Tempest was sorely lacking in the bathtub department. "We'll find a way. Let's skip dessert and make the most of the time we've got."

With the last of the boxes unpacked and the weapons secured in the workshop Peebee and Kate were ravenous. "Thanks for helping me with all of this. Let me buy you dinner?"

Peebee's stomached growled answering for her. Elaaden had some of the best fusion food in Andromeda. Kate had chosen fries made with Krogan root vegetables. Peebee had the same, only slathered in Angaran spider beetle sauce. It was spicier that she'd anticipated and her mouth demanded compensation for the burning. Luckily, Kate knew there was a nearby store that specialised in frozen desserts. Peebee opted for ice cream flavoured with Angaran fruits similar in flavour to mango and passion fruit. The coolness soothed Peebee's scorched tongue nullifying the heat of the spicy sauce. "Fuck that's good! Wanna try some?"

Kate looked perplexed "You just ate all of it."

"I know." She grinned and moved in for a kiss

Kate stepped back, eyes wide "Wait! There, there's something I need to tell you."

Her lips moved towards Peebee's ear and she whispered what she felt needed to be said. Peebee looked her in the eyes, smiled and soundly kissed her. Just as Ellis had predicted, it made no odds to the young Asari. They whiled away the evening in booth of a coffee bar talking and kissing into the small hours. They traded tales of how and why they came to Andromeda, what it was they left behind and what they hoped to find out here. Eventually the sun rose and it was time for Peebee to begrudgingly say goodbye, promising to return soon.

She headed to Ellis's apartment to gather her belongings. Her friends were already packed and were ready to go. The journey to the Nexus was a quiet somber one, none of them wanted it to be over. While catching up with the rest of the crew would be fun, Peebee had enjoyed her unorthodox adventures with Lexi and Ellis. She felt bad for the couple being stuck on the Tempest with nowhere to really call their own. A brilliant idea popped into her head, she'd just need to get Ryder on board.

Avela met them as they disembarked from the craft. Avela thanked the three profusely for helping to bring down the relic smuggling ring. Since the arrests on Elaaden some fourteen missing artifacts had been safely recovered. Avela handed Peebee an ornate piece of paper "In recognition of all that you've done, we'd like to present you with an honorary PhD in Angaran archeology. Thank you for your help Doctor B'Sayle."

For the third time in her life Peebee went quiet as her brain processed what had happened. With a huge grin plastered across her face and a few tears in her eyes, she hugged Avela and thanked her. She turned to her friends "Group hug. It's been fun hasn't it?"

"Tell that to my face." Protested Ellis, still bruised from their dealings with the Quarians heavies.

"Fine, I'll admit it wasn't all bad. Some parts were rather enjoyable." Lexi said the last sentence looking directly at Ellis.

"Seriously though, thanks for doing this with me." She squeezed them tightly "Come on we better not keep Ryder waiting."


End file.
